


You Think You Can Save Me?

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Yaoi, priest simon (Detroit: Become Human), vampire Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: Markus came for the blood but stayed for the booty





	You Think You Can Save Me?

How long has it been since he’s been visiting, weeks, months? He couldn’t remember. But he couldn’t stop. There was something about that priest that intrigued him, he believed all could be saved as long as they make amends and repent for their sins committed in the past, granted they would not commit the same actions again, no matter if they were human or not. He had seen a handful of vampires come and go, welcoming those who needed assistance with open arms and Markus felt the need to see just how far he could push him.

The night was still, not a soul roaming in the darkness and the only sign of activity for miles being that of the wooden church off to the side of the road, it wasn’t a grand church but such grand appearances wasn’t needed for a place of God. Simon was making a silent prayer at an altar of candles when he heard the door opening, creating a cross in front of him before turning to the door, seeing a familiar face come into view.

“Markus, you’ve returned.” He smiled warmly

Markus removed his hood, revealing his sky blue and emerald eyes that seemed to bore into his soul, “Good evening, Father Simon.”

“Is there anything you wish to share with me?”

“I’m afraid so, I fear for the sin I might commit tonight. I wish to make a confession.”

“Then let us go to the stand-”

“No!” Markus saw the slight fear in his eyes and threw a calming smile at him, clearing his throat, “I’m sorry Father, I have not fed in a long time and my withdrawals make me believe I may kill if I feed again. May we please discuss this in your chambers? I wish not to defile that sacred place with my ramblings.”

Markus knelt at his feet, pressing his hand against his forehead and apologised for scaring him. Simon pulled him to his feet, “don’t beat yourself up, I know abstaining can be difficult but if you’re that fearful of what you might do then we shall speak in my chambers. Please, follow me.”

Markus followed close behind Simon, so close he could smell him but Simon didn’t mind. There was a sort of basement that he had refitted to be a bedroom, a modest one for a priest but habitable, Markus could smell him all over the room and he swore he felt his mouth water.

“Are you ready to confess?” 

“Yes,” they made themselves comfortable at the small dinner-table to the side of the room, eyeing the glasses of water between them, “my withdrawals have caused me to have…forbidden thoughts about someone, someone close, for a vampire. He’s been plaguing my mind, I want to hold his hand and protect him but I want to ravish him, bite him and make him beg for me. I want to do so many things to him but I don’t want to scare him off, what should I do?”

Simon hummed in thought, “I think you should tell him your feelings, it’s not healthy to keep these thoughts hidden. If he cares for you then he might help with your feeding as well, I can’t say for sure that these forbidden thoughts will stop but having him by your side should give you some a peace of mind.”

Markus smiled at his advice, “thank you, Father,” Markus stood only to kneel in front of him again, clasping his hand in appreciation, “as always you give the best advice.”

“The advice is only worth it if you follow through.” Simon through him a warm smile. He made a move to stand up but Markus didn’t budge. “Is something wrong?”

“Father Simon, will you help me?”

“I’m not sure I-”

Markus stood up until he was mere inches from his face, he could smell the fear in him, “You make me…feel things, I want to taste you.”

He leaned in closer, their noses barely touching. Markus tilted his head slightly, he could see the blood pump under his skin, that warm sweet tantalising nectar he wished to taste for so long, he could feel his shuddering breaths on his lips, so close. But Simon gently placed his hand on his mouth, his face a light shade of pink as he pushed him away.

“This is not appropriate, we shouldn’t- we can’t, not in the house of the Lord!”

Markus grabbed his wrist, gently running his tongue across his palm, leaving soft but firm kisses and hearing another shudder in his breath.

“You desire me just as I do you, Father, I can smell it.”

Markus pulled him to his feet by the same hand in his grasp, startling the priest as he lost his footing and fell onto him, he wrapped his free hand around his back and pulled him close, “I desire you more than anyone I have ever encountered, and you’ve said before that I should confess my affection for my desired one. You are that person Fath- Simon. I won’t harm you in any way nor will I force you to do anything you don’t want to, all I ask for this night is for you to feed me, let me treat you like you are my God. Please, let us bond more than we ever have.” Markus stuck his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling his honey-scented desire greedily, his fangs aching.

Simon’s body rocked in a deep shiver, biting his lip as Markus’ soft lips roamed his skin, just below his jawline. He said a silent prayer before pushing him away, his features dark. Markus pouted, fighting the tremble in his lip, coming to terms with the fact that he had upset Father Simon, but then, soft hands brought his face up to those beautiful round blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the dim light.

“Let me feed you.” He said, pulling his clerical collar off and his jacket apart, revealing his white shirt underneath and more of his supple skin.

Markus blinked rapidly but soon caught his drift. His fangs revealing themselves with the sound of ripped flesh, Simon cried out as his teeth sunk into his neck, his body pressed tight against the feeding one. His claws pressing into his back as the sweet magma dripped down his lips and shoulder, a hoarse whine ripped from his throat when the fangs forced themselves out, his knees felt weak. Markus lapped at the cherry red wound left on alabaster skin, moaning at the taste of honey on his tongue, he dragged his tongue from the wound and up his neck, smirking at the shivering he caused on the pale man. He looked him in the eyes, half-lidded and wandering, one bite and he’s already a mess. How charming. He planted his lips against his, they felt as soft as they looked. He deepened the kiss, tongue reaching into his mouth and claiming what is now his.

Simon moaned wantonly into his mouth, leaning into him as he started to lose feeling in his legs, luckily Markus had enough strength for the both of them.

“Let’s get you to the bed.” He whispered against his lips, biting the lower one gently before picking him up.

He sauntered over to the bed with him in his arms, gently laying him on the soft covers. Removing his jacket and ripping his shirt open, the buttons clattering on the ground. His chest heaved high with deep breaths, a sharp tongue gliding from his belly button and to his chest, nipping him on his left pectoral before sinking his teeth in him again and Simon bit his own lip to stifle a moan. Markus moaned as he parted from him once again, licking his drenched lips in ecstasy.

“You’re taking this pretty well, for a holy man,” Markus teased, running a finger down the centre of his body, he could feel his blood pump excitedly under his touch, “tell me, do you want me as I do you?”

Simon glanced at him to see him taking his shirt off, his muscles rippling deliciously in his movements, he didn’t expect him to be so toned under all those clothes.

“I thought you only needed my blood.” He panted.

Markus leaned in close, taking a long drag over the still bleeding wound on his shoulder before licking his lips.

“The hunger wants your blood. I want you, your body, your heart. If you have no intention of letting me have you then I’ll only feed and nothing else.”

Simon knew he shouldn’t, but he wanted to. He had already willingly defiled his body letting this unholy creature - this vampire - letting Markus bite him, he won’t turn but a vampire bite is a good sign that you collaborate with one, and a feeding human is just stoking the fire. Now he was on the verge of letting himself be defiled further by having sex with an Unholy. Would God even forgive him is he asked?

“You talk too much.”

Simon pulled him down and locked lips with him again, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him against his body, Markus smirked against his lips, rocking their groins together with a soft growl.

“Feisty.”

Markus reached behind, dragging his claws along Simon’s back as he arched into him, reaching downward until he met his belt. He pulled the leather and it whined under his grasp until a sharp snap, Simon gasped into his mouth feeling the sudden pressure disappear from his groin. All he could hear was fabric ripping, echoing off the dark walls, a sharp sucking noise on his adjacent shoulder and all he could feel was fangs sinking into him and the cool air surrounding his bottom. Not to mention the raging hard-on Markus was sporting against his crotch. Simon could only moan as Markus trailed his tongue down his body, his legs quivering as they were brought over his shoulders. Markus nipped at his legs, scraping his teeth against his supple thighs before digging in, rosy blood dripping down his legs and his lips, moaning at his luscious taste and the feel of his soft thighs against his lips.

He slid a hand down his leg, fingers groping the meat of his ass before dipping between his cheeks, feeling a light slickness under his touch. Being careful of his claws he pressed a finger against his entrance. Simon gasped as the finger entered him, his walls twitching and burning around the cold appendage as it slid deeper inside him, his back arched off the bed and his hands fisted the sheets. His toes curled as Markus kissed at his hips, enjoying the soft whimpers and gasps above him as he focused his lips closer to Simon’s V-line until he felt his shaft brush against his cheek. Smirking at how he throbbed with life from only a few simple bites and touches, already leaking precum.

“Looks like someone doesn’t have much time to themselves.” He quipped but Simon ignored him.

Markus stuck another finger inside him while simultaneously wrapping his mouth around the head of his cock and slowly enveloping his length in his cold but wet mouth. Simon gasped loudly, his hips bucking into his face desperately as he threw his arm over his eyes, Markus allowed him to thrust into his mouth, giving a deep hum when his entire length was flush against tongue, allowing the vibrations to egg him. He soon tasted a salty liquid at the back of his throat, indicating he was close. He could hear his breaths shudder unevenly and his legs tremble at the sides of his head, pushing his fingers deeper inside him until he felt the wondrous secret button, brushing his fingertips against it and eliciting a choked moan his lips. His hips didn’t buck as hard as he thought they would when he felt the salty essence hit the back of his throat in hard spurts, his only other indication of an orgasm being the sudden arching of his back, an intense shudder in his legs and hips and a breathless moan slipping past his sweet lips, swallowing as much as he could before slipping off with a soft pop.

He licked his lips with a smirk, he hovered over him again, gently removing his arm from his face, gazing at his flushed features and averting eyes before kissing him again.

“Have you ever been with anyone before?” The question felt odd rolling off his tongue, a holy man indulging in unholy acts felt laughable and ironic.

Simon’s eyes roamed over Markus’ chest, his muscles rippling with each breath he heaved, his gaze lowering until they met the thick meaty throbbing cock resting against his own shaft, “once, long ago.” He doesn’t remember him taking his pants off.

“Then allow me to make your second more…memorable.”

Markus brought Simon’s hips closer to him, his waist elevated. He grunted softly as he pushed his hips forward, his wide head prying open his tight entrance. Simon whimpered in pain as he was stretched open, Markus felt a lot bigger than he looked, he tried his best to stay still, to let Markus ease himself in rather than force it in but the constant burn of his walls made it difficult for him to stay close. Markus leaned down and kissed him gently, using one hand to run through his hair, fingers threading through bleached locks, while the other traced his spinal column, kneading the space between each vertebra to soothe him. It took a while for him to adjust, long moments of sharp gasps, pained whispers and not-so-funny jokes to pass the time, eventually sheathing the long rod deep in his ass, soft twitches and spasms around the intrusive cock. Markus could hear soft whispers in his ear, mumbling too much for him to understand.

“What was that, my little priest?” He hummed against his cheek, the feather-like touches of his lips making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Simon wrapped his arms around his back, his nails digging into his shoulders, “Take. Me.” Markus smirked.

He licked at his lips and up his cheek as he took a long drag out of Simon’s ass, waiting until just the tip was inside before slamming into him, making the smaller man cry out in surprise but mostly pleasure. It felt incredibly different to when his tongue was lapping at his wounds or his teeth was piercing his skin, no, it stung, it made his insides twitch for more, more of his dick slamming into him, hitting the far reaches of his ass where no man had ever been before. Markus kept his pace hard but slow, wanting Simon to ache for him but not to break him, there was plenty of time for that later, now he just wanted to make him his, claim him. He noticed a shiver from below as he brushed against his prostate, Simon’s nails digging deeper into his shoulder, he smirked once again. He angled his thrusts upwards, hitting that sweet sweet spot dead on and making Simon slap a hand over his mouth to muffle a bloodcurdling moan from escaping his lips, his body almost curling into itself from the force butting against his button.

“Unh unh unh,” Markus grabbed his wrist and forced his hand away, his hips never faltering, “don’t hide from me now. I want to hear you too.”

Markus nipped at his chest again, teeth nibbling at his clavicle with care as little blood seeped into his mouth, Simon tried his best to silence himself but Markus was having none of it, purposefully thrusting into his prostate with more vigour and sinking his teeth harder in his chest. He thought if he kept it up he would definitely die from blood loss, he was feeling a bit lightheaded anyway. Simon’s legs started to lose their grip on his hips, the intense tingling from his ass to his thighs made it hard to move through the sensation, his lower section becoming quite numb. Markus hooked his hands under the back of his knees, pushing his legs towards his ears, his body folding in half, he was surprisingly flexible, and the new position gave him new leverage to drive his hips into his ass.

“Oh, Markus~” Simon moaned.

Markus’ hips stuttered for a moment. A shiver crawled up his back so hard even Simon felt it. He could feel himself leak and throb a little in his ass, blinking in quick succession as he tried to process what just happened. Simon caught on faster though, a subtle smirk on his lips as he pulled Markus close.

“Markus.” He said more firmly, a gentle whisper by his ear.

Markus groaned lowly, thrusting his cock much harder than before, he could hear the bed scrape against the floor, the frame creaking softly. Simon gasped at the sudden burst of energy, he could feel the thrusts all the way in his stomach, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs but somehow found enough to continue whispering in his ear.

“Yes, Markus ahh Markus~”

With each breath Simon took to moan his name Markus grew more violent, his thrusts slamming into him with a force that couldn’t be described by mortal words, giving the thorough fucking he needed. Such a naughty priest. Egging him on with that innocent voice and that innocent face, knowing full well what it did to him.

Simon could feel a warmth spread from his suspended groin to the pit of his stomach, his body stiffening as the warmth travelled up and outwards. Soon his entire body was enveloped in this warmth, a deep sensation that he hadn’t felt in so long it felt foreign but to be reminded that such pleasure existed made him sigh deeply, like he was inside the boundary of the pearly gates themselves, but the warmth then made his body jolt and shiver against Markus’ own, his nails making deep grooves on his back and drawing blood as he came on chest. Shouting Markus’ name one last time as his back arched so far he feared he might snap, his ass clenching tightly around the cock that stayed buried in it. Simon didn’t have time to enjoy the riveting and almost forgotten experience of hitting Nirvana when his hands were roughly pulled upwards, the other hand grabbing his throat and squeezing ever so slightly, he could feel the claws break the skin as he stared at the completely glowing baby blue and chartreuse irises boring into his soul with malicious intentions.

“You’re not getting off that easily, Simon. You sneaky little priest,” Markus flipped him over so he was on his front, keeping his hands around his wrists and throat with a strong grasp, “moaning my name like that just to get a reaction out of me, how clever but foolish. Now I’m going to make you feel how much damage you’ve done to me. I hope you don’t have service tomorrow, because you’re sure as hell not going to be there.”

And it was then Simon knew, he wasn’t going to make it through the night.


End file.
